


ART: Bella Falls (Voldemort Screamed)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.</p><p>  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Bella Falls (Voldemort Screamed)

  
[Bella Falls (Voldemort Screamed)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bella-Falls-Voldemort-Screamed-429232001) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
